The removal of debris such as papers, solid pet waste, wrappers, etc. typically requires the mower to be turned off, the debris to be picked up manually, and the debris to be temporarily placed in an area not requiring maintenance. This area may be, for example, a driveway, a sidewalk, an area where the lawn has already been mowed, or a trash receptacle. This method of removing debris is usually considered to be the safest way to remove debris while using a power lawn mower as it is unsafe to place hands/feet etc. near spinning blades. Furthermore, if one were to attempt to remove the debris with the mower running, in most cases, one hand would have to remain on the mower handle to keep the safety shut-off lever depressed while the other hand reaches for the debris. This practice poses additional safety hazards, as stretching with one hand while holding the mower handle with the other hand is an unstable position, especially when reaching near the spinning blades of the mower deck. Another option for the user is to run the lawn mower over the debris. The debris is consequently either shredded and scattered around the yard, requiring the user to perform post-mowing clean-up of the lawn, or the debris can be harmful to the mower blades and/or mower deck. In the case of debris such as a small rock, stone or beverage container, the debris can be harmful to the lawn mower or can result in a projectile that may be dangerous to other individuals or pets that come within the path of the projectile.